


One Way Out

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, F/M, Impregnation, Magic Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: A goddess’s curse on Lucifer left him and Jo trapped in the ruins of Carthage with only one way out.





	One Way Out

At the end of the fourth week, Jo could already feel the effect’s of the goddess’s curse. It was the ache of her bones and an every growing weakness that made it hard to move. On top of that the range she’d been permitted to wander around in the town had slowly grown smaller day by day. If she didn’t do something soon, she was going to die soon in the abandoned ruins of Carthage. 

Jo had no intention of dying any sooner than she had to. Which meant there was only one way she was getting out of here. 

She found Lucifer wandering around the house Jo had taken shelter in. Though he didn’t look like he was suffering from the goddess’s curse, Jo thought he was by the way he’d started to hold himself and the tightness of the skin around his eyes. 

“Strip.” Jo ordered. 

She toed off her boots before pulling off her shirt. Lucifer raised his eyebrows, looking mildly curious. Jo had quickly learned that was how the Devil looked when he was really interested in something. 

“I’m not dying here because you ticked of a pagan goddess. Your attempts to circumvent the curse haven’t worked and any condoms I’ve found have fallen apart. Unless you have something else in mind we are doing this her way.” 

Jo was down to her bra and panties. She reached behind her to undo the clasp, catching the look in Lucifer’s eyes as she pulled off the bra, baring her breasts. 

“You do know what the curse entails?” 

Lucifer hadn’t moved, except to slowly peruse her now naked body. There was something in his gaze that went deeper than simple lust. Something Jo avoided thinking about when she first started to see it. 

“Yes. You and I have to conceive a child.” 

Jo had been avoiding thinking about that until now. By going through with this she was going to carry and give birth to the Devil’s child. Dealing with that would come later when she was out of here and back with her mom. Besides, the child would also be half human and a Harvelle and it would be hers as well. Lucifer would have to go through her to get to her child. 

She walked towards him, reaching out to undo his belt and zipper before shoving his jeans and underwear down his legs. Lucifer was strangely pliant under her hands, letting her push him around until he was sprawled back onto the closest bed. 

Jo couldn’t help noticing he was already growing hard when she wrapped her hand around his cock. It didn’t take long to stroke him to full hardness, watching as he moaned and writhed beneath her. 

In their past attempts at this Jo had noticed how easily Lucifer became aroused at her slightest touch. She didn’t know if that was because of her or just that he was new to the whole human sex thing. 

Did angels even have sex? 

Then Lucifer was grabbing her, pulling Jo up until she was sprawled across his body. She avoided his awkward attempts to kiss her. That was far too intimate for her. Fucking was one thing, especially what they were going to do, but kissing was something Jo saved for those she care for beyond a one night stand. 

She did let him finger her with those long, slender digits reaching deep inside her. He coaxed her to her own arousal, whispering in her ear about how wet she was getting and how much he liked the feel of her around his fingers. 

When it got to be too much, Jo pushed away from him. She straddled his hips, one hand bracing herself on his body as the other reached down to guide him into her. 

Lucifer gasped, eyes widening a little as she slowly eased down on him. His hands fluttered at his side, not sure whether to grab her hips or the bed. Jo ignored him, thigh muscles clenching as she rose up. She savored his protest until she sank back down, taking him deeper and deeper until he was buried to the hilt. 

His hands finally came up to cup her hips, not holding her. Jo breathed in, gasping a little at how full she felt. She braced both hands on his chest and began to move. 

Keeping her eyes closed only heightened her other senses. The burn in her thighs, the soft, surprised sounding moans Lucifer made, her own ragged breathing and the obscene slap of flesh against flesh. She could feel Lucifer’s hands digging into her as she quickened her pace, feeling how close she was getting. 

“Joanna, open your eyes.” 

Jo resisted but Lucifer’s voice rolled over her in a seductive wave, reaching deep inside her just as deep as his cock. 

She opened her eyes to meet Lucifer’s. The way he looked at her and the hand reaching down to brush over her clit had her coming hard, clenching around him. 

Lucifer groaned, thrusting up until she could feel him spilling hot inside her. 

Jo collapsed onto his chest, struggling to catch her breath. She could feel Lucifer’s hand stroking over her hair. His arms came around her and he rolled over until Jo found herself on her back with him still embedded inside her. 

Her body no longer ached with the effects of the curse; instead it hummed with her orgasm. Lucifer braced himself over her, looking better than he had over the past month. That look was back in his eyes as he gazed down at her. She could only stare back at what she’d been avoiding since she first saw it. 

Then she gasped as she felt him grow hard again. His hips pushed down into hers with Jo unable to stop herself from wrapping her legs around his waist to let him sink deeper. 

It only took one time to get pregnant but Jo didn’t tell him to stop. She dug her heels into his back and urged him on even as she shoved the knowledge that Lucifer had somehow grown fond of her during their time in Carthage.


End file.
